AdamRy's Rockylan Chapter 2: Honor to Us All
Chapter 3: Honor To Us All At a busy town, there are a duo of fruit and vegetable and a moose waiting for Rocky. The first was an anthropi orphie cucumber guy with a tooth buck named Larry Cuccumber, Rocky's father. The second is another anthropomorphic green grape with white mustach and eyebrows, glasses, a pink nose and a black hat named Pa Grape, Rocky's guardian. Standing next to Larry and Pa Grape is Rocky's sidekick and brother: a 6'7, 400-pound moose with brown-ish orange fur, yellow antlers and wears white gloves named Bullwinkle J. Moose. The bath house man dog named Goofy Goof came through the door. "Larry, is your son here yet?" Goofy asked. "The matchmaker Lumpy is not a patient boy." He went back to the bathhouse. "Don't worry, Daddy, Rocky will make it." Bullwinkle said. "Of all those days to be late! I should have prayed to the ancestors for luck." said Larry. "How lucky can they be? They're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we need." Pa Grape held the cage which appears to be a female ant named Princess Dot. "This is your chance to prove yourself." "You got it." Princess Dot winked at him as Pa Grape closed his eyes and steps off the sidewalk. "Pa Grape, no!" Larry shouted. "Are you out of your mind!" Bullwinkle yelled. "Pa Grape!" Pa Grape continued walking on the street until the vehicles crashed, leaving his unharmed. Pa Grape opened his eyes. "Yep, this ant's a lucky one." Princess Dot was shaking badly and passed out. Suddenly, Rocky rode Yoshi towards Larry and his brother Bullwinkle. "I'm here!" Rocky said as Larry stared at his with a stern look. "What? But Dad, I had to..." "None of your excuses." said Larry said, "Now let's get you cleaned up." He and Rocky walked towards the bathhouse as Bullwinkle. Inside, Goofy lift Rocky's hair fur all covered with hay before taking his to the preparation area. Goofy: This is what you give me to work with? Well honey, I've seen worse ''Goofy begins to undress Rocky and Rocky fell into the tub. ''We're gonna turn this sow's ear '' ''Into a silk purse'' ''"It's freezing!" Rocky shivered in the bath. "It would've been warm if you were here on time." said Larry as Goofy dumped a bucket of water and washed him. '''''We'll have you washed and dried Primped and polished till you glow with pride Just my recipe for instant groomy You'll bring honor to us all As Larry washed his son, he saw the writing on Rocky's arm. "Rocky, what's this?" "Uh, notes...in case I forget something." said Rocky. "Hold this." Pa Grape hands Princess Dot to Larry, "We're going to need more luck than I thought." Later, Mario and Luigi began to brushing and combing Rocky's hair. Mario: Wait and see, when we're though Luigi: Girls will gladly go to war for you Mario: With good fortune Luigi: And a great hairdo All: You'll bring honor to us all Rocky follows Larry outside. Chorus: A boy can bring his family Great honor in one way As he watched, Ariel and Rapunzel playing checkers. Ariel made her move while Rapunzel began to think of a move. By striking a good match Rocky looks and paused until he takes a game piece,making an impressive move. And this shall be the way Rocky smirks as Rapunzel is impressed though Ariel wasn't happy. Larry came back and drags Rocky away. At another place, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey and Larry began to dress Rocky. Quick Draw McGraw: Girls want boys With good taste Baba Looey: Calm Larry: Obedient Quick Draw McGraw: Who work fast pace Larry: With good breeding Baba Looey: And a tiny waist Baba Looey pulled the suit-like robe tightly around Rocky's waist. Rocky gasped at his waist tightness. All three: You'll bring honor to us all Later on, Rocky follows Larry. She then looks and saw two girls named Helga and Nathalie (Ape Escape) playing sword fight. Chorus: We all must serve our Emperess Who guards us from the Demons Tommy (Digimon Frontier)'' was playing with his toy until Helga swiped it away. ''A lady by bearing bonds Rocky takes the toy away from Helga and hands it back to Tommy who hugs it happily. A boy by bearing daughters At the make up room, Jack Skellington puts white powder, lavender lipstick and blue eyeliners-like eyeshadow on Rocky. Jack Skellington: When we're through You can't fail Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale How could any fellow say "No sale?" You'll bring honor to us all Jack held the mirror in front of Rocky so that he can see his reflection. Rocky wasn't pleased when he saw himself but he rubs his hair-furr and brings it down to his forehead, smiling. Larry placed the brooch with a jasmine flower on it in Rocky's coat. "There, you're ready." "Not yet." said Pa Grape as he and Bullwinkle came in. Pa Grape puts an apple on Rocky's mouth. "An apple for serenity." Pa Grape said. Pa Grape placed a yin-yang pendant under Rocky's sash, "A pendant for balance." Pa Grape: Cape of silk for handsome Pa Grape placed the hooded cape around Rocky's neck. You must proudly show it Now add an ant just for luck Princess Dot got a bad feeling as Pa Grape placed the cage in the back of Rocky's sash. And even you can't blow it Outside, Rocky walks outside alone as his family waved to his. Rocky: Ancestors, hear my plea Help me not to make a fool of me And to not uproot my family tree Keep my father standing tall Rocky catches up with the other boys as he takes out his parasol and runs towards line with four boys, Miles "Tails" Prowers, Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler), Darian aka Tuxedo Mask and Li Syaoran (from Cardcaptor). Rocky and boys: Scarier than the undertaker We are meeting our matchmaker ''All townsfolk:'' Destiny, guard our guys '' ''Held our future as it fasts unfolds'' ''Please look hardly on these cultured pearls'' ''Each a perfect porcelain doll'' Tails: ''Please bring honor to us'' Tack: ''Please bring honor to us'' Darian: ''Please bring honor to us'' Li Syaoran: ''Please bring honor to us'' All: ''Please bring honor to us all''''' The boys including Rocky crouched down, opening their parasols. The doors open revealing a light blue moose with up and down antlers named Lumpy the matchmaker. He took out a clipboard. "Rocky J. Squirrel." "Present!" Rocky raised his hand. "Speaking without permission." Lumpy kept writing the clipboard. "Oops." Rocky said, embarrassed as he went inside. "Who spit in her bean curd?" Pa Grape whispered to Bullwinkle. "You'll never know." Bullwinkle shrugged. "Because, Rocky is handsome." he said. Inside, Lumpy began to examine Rocky before shaking his head. "Too skinny...not good for bearing daughters." What Rocky didn't know is that Princess Dot opened the cage and got out. Rocky kept having trouble catching Princess Dot until he hides her behind his back. "Recite the final administration." said Lumpy as Rocky nodded, "Well?" "Fulfill your duties, calmly and..." he glanced down at the cheat notes on his arm which are smearing slightly respectively. "Um, reflect before you...snack. Act! This shall bring you honor and glory." Rocky fans himself. Lumpy grabs the fan and searches it for cheat notes but no notes. "This way." Lumpy grabs Rocky by the arm and pulls him towards a table. The writing comes off is on his hand. "Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a source in dignity." Lumpy rubs his hand over his mouth and the ink rubs off with a squeak. "And refinement. You must also be poised." Rocky stared at Lumpy, pours the tea but misses the cup then regains his composure and quickly fills the teacup. Rocky noticed Princess Dot drinking the tea until Lumpy takes the teacup with Princess Dot on it. "Um, excuse me..." Rocky whispered. "And silent!" Lumpy sniffs the tea. "Ah." "Could I just take that back? One moment..." Rocky grabs for the teacup but Lumpy fights for the teacup; they both fall back with the tea spilled all over Lumpy. Flips hops down inside his suit. "Why you clumsy!" Without warning, Lumpy trips over the fire pot, spilling the coals and then sitting on them, the bottom of his suit was smoking. Rocky desperately fans the burnt spot and it burnt into flames. Lumpy runs around, screaming like crazy. Back outside, Larry and the others heard something broke inside. "I think it's going well, don't you?" Pa Grape asked. "Oh, yeah, very well." Bullwinkle smirked. Suddenly, Lumpy burst through the doors, screaming, "Put it out, put it out, put it out!" Rocky throws tea over him putting out the fire. Embarrassed, he hands the teapot to Lumpy and quickly walks towards Larry, Bullwinkle and Pa Grape. Princess Dot followed him and hopped back into her cage. "You are a disgrace!" Lumpy threw the teapot on the ground, very ticked. "You may look like a groom but you will never bring your family honor!" Lumpy walked off. Rocky just stood there as the people walked away, whispering. Rocky had failed to bring his family honor as Bullwinkle puts on his brother's shoulder. Category:Fanmakes Category:Mulan Fanfiction Category:Mulan spoofs Category:Mulan parodies Category:Mulan Fanmakes Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfics Category:Mulan Fanfictions